catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Australasia 2007-2010
From 2007 to 2010, the Australian based production toured Asia and Australia. The production had an identical score to the previous Australian tours, with the exception that Mistoffelees was now mute, as he was in the Vienna production. The show used a mixture of a small live band, and pre-recorded backing for larger orchestrations. Admetus, Electra, George, Quaxo and Olivia were all present as onstage swings. Performers of "Cats" rehearse yesterday at the Majestic Theatre on Jiangning Road. The award-winning musical, first staged in Shanghai five years ago, will be performed by CPAA Cultural Entertainment Company from Britain today through September 12 at the theater. Production Team Adapted Direction and Choreography - Jo-Anne Robinson Musical Director - Paul White Resident Director - Stephen Morgante (2007-9), Sharyn Winney (2010) Assistant Resident Director - Sharyn Winney (2009), Markham Gannon (2010) Resident Choreographer - Emma Delmenico (2007-8), Sharyn Winney (2009-10) Head of Wardrobe - Ron Morrison Head of Wigs - Sharon Case Dance Captain - Justine Puy Producers: Lunchbox Theatrical Productions, David Atkins Enterprises, and The Really Useful Company Asia Pacific Tour Dates * Taipei, Taiwan - January 2007 South Korea Tour, May - October 2007 The musical, based on T.S. Eliot’s “Old Possum’s Book of Practical Cats,” is in Seoul as part of an extensive world tour that includes Taiwan, China, Thailand, Macao, Italy, Germany, Turkey and Dubai. It started in February and runs through 2008.Seoul Announcement * Daegu, South Korea - 31/05/2007 - 01/07/2007World Tour Musical Teams to Hit Stage * National Theatre of Korea, Seoul, South Korea - 06/06/2007 - 02/09/2007 * Gwangju Arts Center, Gwangju, South Korea - 07/07/2007 - 16/09/2007 * Daejeon Arts Center, Daejeon, South Korea - 22/09/2007 - 02/10/2007 * Ratchadalai Theater, Bangkok, Thailand - 08/11/2007 - 18/11/2007 2008 China Tour - 24th December 2007 onwards (Macau, Guangzhou, Beijing, Wuhan, Chengdu, Dongguan, Shenzhen) * Charlotte Theater, Seoul, South Korea - 30/05/2008 - 31/08/2008 (inspired Korea 2008 production) 2009 * Hong Kong - 14/05/2009 * Singapore - June/July 2009 * Brisbane - 17/07/2009 - 09/08/2009 China Tour, September - November 2009 * Shanghai 5 - 12 Sept, Shanghai Majestic Theatre "China's Musical Market" - 2009/09/18 * Beijing 19 - 27 Sept, Beijing Exhibition Theatre * Tianjin 11- 18 Oct, Tianjin Grand Theatre * Nanjing * Hangzhou 24 - 31 Oct, Hangzhou Grand Theatre Opera House * Chongqing 7 - 14 Nov, Chongqing Grand Theatre * Dongguan 20 - 22 Nov, Dongguan Poly Yulan Theatre * Shenzhen 28 & 29 Nov, Shenzhen Poly Theatre 2010 Australia Tour, December 2009 - June 2010 * Adelaide, Australia - 31/12/2009 - 24/01/2010 * Melbourne, Australia - 06/03/2010 - 28/03/2010 Melbourne Review * Perth, Australia - 11/04/2010 - 09/05/2010 Perth Review * Sydney, Australia - 18/05/2010 - 13/06/2010 Manila/Taiwan, July - October 2010 * Manila, Philipines - 24/07/2010 - 22/08/2010 - Starring Lea Salonga Lea Salonga Sprains Ankle, Sillabub sang "Moonlight" in Filipino * Taipei City, Taiwan - 17/09/2010 - 19/09/2010 * Tainan City, Taiwan - 24/09/2010 - 26/09/2010 * Kaohsiung, Taiwan - 01/10/2010 - 03/10/2010 Cast 2007 2008 2009 2010 At the 2010 Green Room AwardsGreen Room Awards Nominations 2010, the cast was nominated for Best Ensemble in a Musical, Delia Hannah for Leading Actress, Michael-John Hurney for Supporting Actor, and Lisa-Marie Parker for Supporting Actress. Au09 Tugger.gif Australasia 2009 Demeter,Bombalurina,Jellylorum01.jpg Australasia 2009 China Group119.jpg Australasia 2009 Tugger,Mistoffelees01.jpg Australasia 2009 Tugger,Bombalurina01.jpg Australasia 2009 Tugger,Bombalurina03.jpg Australasia 2009 Victoria,Munkustrap01.jpg Australasia 2009 Mungojerrie,Rumpleteazer01.jpg Australasia 2009 Demeter,Bombalurina01.jpg Australasia 2009 Jellylorum,Gus01.jpg Australia 2009 Growltiger,Giddlebone01.jpg Australasia 2009 Mungojerrie,Rumpleteazer02.jpg Australasia 2009 Sillabub,Tugger01.jpg Australasia 2009 Grizabella,Deuteronomy01.jpg Australasia 2009 Bombalurina,Tugger01.jpg Australasia 2009 Alonzo,Skimbleshanks01.jpg Australasia 2009 Alonzo,Tumblebrutus01.jpg Australasia 2009 Rumpleteazer01.jpg Australasia 2009 Tugger05.jpg Australasia 2009 Tugger01.jpg Australasia 2009 Mistoffelees02.gif Australasia 2009 Demeter04.jpg Australasia 2009 Mistoffelees01.jpg Australasia 2009 Rumpleteazer03.jpg Australasia 2009 Tugger20.jpg Australasia 2009 Bombalurina01.jpg Australasia 2009 Tumblebrutus01.jpg Australasia 2009 Plato01.jpg Australasia 2009 Bombalurina02.jpg Australasia 2009 Grizabella02.jpg Australasia 2009 Grizabella03.jpg Australasia 2009 Bombalurina05.jpg Australasia 2009 Bombalurina04.jpg Australasia 2009 Bombalurina03.jpg Australasia 2009 Grizabella01.jpg Australasia 2009 Rumpleteazer02.jpg Aus Electra 2009.jpg Australasia 2008 Jennyanydots,Quaxo01.jpg Australasia 2008 Munkustrap,Jennyanydots02.jpg Australasia 2008 Sillabub01.jpg Australasia 2008 Quaxo01.jpg Australasia 2008 Cassandra.jpg Australasia 2007 Rumpleteazer,Mungojerrie03.jpg Australasia 2007 Bombalurina01.jpg References Category:Productions Category:Article stubs